Before there was Harry
by xHPdevotee22x
Summary: There was another generation of Potters before there was Harry. How did Lily Evans and James Potter meet? This is my version and idea of how Harry came into existence.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters. All of the characters come from HP and the Order of the Phoenix. I wish I did though, it would be nice to be richer than the Queen of England..  
  
Prolong  
  
Lily Evans sat by herself in a train compartment. She still couldn't believe that she was going to a school to learn how to become a witch. All of her past "magic accidents" had finally made sense when she turned 11, she received an owl inviting her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, not everyone was happy with the thought of a witch in the family. Petunia, her older sister, was beyond angry. She had treated Lily like she was some kind of freak ever since she got her letter. But Lily's spirits weren't dampened, she knew that she belonged here.. It was the chance of a lifetime!  
  
Lily passed the time by reading up on Hogwarts with Hogwarts: A History. She had just started reading about the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall when she was interrupted by a knock on the door and a head poking through the opened space.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you mind if I join you? There's an idiotic group of boys outside that keep pulling my hair," she asked.  
  
"Of course, please do. I would love some company," Lily replied.  
  
The girl stepped into the compartment fully and sat down across from Lily. She had shoulder length brown hair that seemed to be a little frazzled from her encounter with the hair-pulling boys. Her eyes were a deep honey color that almost looked black, and her tan skin was sprayed with freckles. She held rectangular glasses in one hand, and a book in the other.  
  
"I'm Marlene McKinnon, but call me Marlie. What's your name?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you," Lily said in return.  
  
They fell into comfortable silence for a while, which gave Marlie a chance to scrutinize her companion.  
  
Unlike Marlie, Lily had a rather pale complexion with no trace of freckles anywhere. However, she had long, dark red hair that contrasted rather well with her skin. It was Lily's eyes that fascinated Marlie the most though. For starters, they were big and oval shaped, and framed by long dark eyelashes. Their color was what was so extraordinary about them, they were a bright emerald green.  
  
Their comfortable silence was broken when another girl burst into their compartment. She was tall for a girl of 11, five feet and 2 inches.. and she was still growing. Her shoulder length dirty-blonde hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were a light greenish-blue color. She was very red in the face and seemed to be talking to herself.  
  
"How the flipping bloody hell am I suppose to know where the bloody friggin boy's bathroom is?!?! Do I look like a boy??"  
  
Lily was about to answer the girl's question but stopped.. The girl answered her question herself.  
  
"NOO! Then why the hell were they asking me?! ME, of all people! I have no idea what their problem was! They couldn't even accept a stupid no for a stupid answer. Usually when one says no, it means they don't know!!! But nooooooo, that freaking idiot figured I was holding back bloody information. HA! I hope he pees in his pants!!! UURRGGHH!!"  
  
She sat down in a huff next to Lily, breathing heavily. She seemed to be done ranting and raving, so Marlie spoke up, cautiously.  
  
"Uhh.. hello."  
  
"Hi. I'm Dorca. Sorry about that, I was really ticked. I'm ok now though."  
  
The girls exchanged names and went back to talking like nothing odd had happened at all, Dorca was very nice and normal throughout the whole conversation.  
  
Marlie was just about to ask Lily where she wanted to be sorted when they were interrupted by voices in the hallway.  
  
"We're gonna get in sooo much trouble!"  
  
"Oh shut it Peter. I TOLD you that wouldn't work Sirius!"  
  
"It would have worked fine if it weren't for little Jamsie here.."  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that a dungbomb would explode under water?!"  
  
"I don't know why you threw it into the toilet anyway. stupid thing to do really.."  
  
"I wouldn't have thrown it into the toilet had I not been bumped by a certain thickheaded prat who INSISTED that they take joy in delivering Snape's little surprise, even though it was MY idea!!"  
  
"You better not be talking about me Jamsiepoo, cause I had nothi-"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME JAMSIEPOO SIRIUS!!"  
  
There was a sound like someone had been shoved and a big thump on the door that held a giggling Lily and Marlie behind it. Dorca however, frowned.  
  
"I know those voices.." she said. She was cut off by the louder voices in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that??"  
  
"Sounded like giggles.. why?"  
  
"And who, my friend giggles?"  
  
"Uhhh.. the whole human race?"  
  
"Smart one Peter.. The whole FEMALE human race you moron!"  
  
"Sirius, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking.."  
  
"Aw, come on Remus!! Lighten up. Tell you what? You can go in first, ok? So, let's see who's behind the door shall we?"  
  
The door swung open to reveal a now hysterically laughing group of girls. The first boy stepped into the train compartment, looking a little confused. He had light, almost sandy colored, brown hair that he wore short. Dark bags, making him look much older, circled his light blue eyes. Everything about him seemed to be overworked, even his skin was tired looking. Nevertheless, he had a sort of charm about him and he lit up the room.  
  
He had barely stepped into the doorway fully when he was pushed from behind and landed on top a laughing Lily. Still laughing, (although Lily had stopped) Dorca got up and helped the boy to his feet. She was just about to sit back down when she felt a tug on her hair. She span around to find herself face to face with.. air. She looked down to investigate her "friend."  
  
The boy, who Lily was guessing was Sirius, had a mischievous look in his light brown eyes. His brown hair was longer than most boys', it seemed to fall into his eyes every time he moved. ((A/N: Like Brendan Frasier's hair in The Mummy.)) His smirk was most likely his trademark, it seemed to belong to only him.  
  
"Why hello again!" he said with his smirk.  
  
Dorca was just about to give him a piece of her mind when the third boy came in, closely followed by a boy with blue watery eyes. This boy was a little chubby, and the shortest by far of all his friends. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The boy in front of him was his exact opposite. He was taller than all of the boys, but not enough to look Dorca in the eye. His hazel eyes, like Sirius', had a mischievous look to them and were framed by glasses. His hair was jet black and shot out in different angles, especially in the back.  
  
He seemed to spot Lily at once, for he didn't take his eyes off her. Not realizing that she was being stared at, Lily got up and pulled Marlie down to the seat next to her. Out of nowhere, Dorca bursted out in laughter. The boys looked kind of frightened by this random action.  
  
As soon as the laughing had started, it stopped. Marlie turned to Lily and said, "Those are the guys who were pulling my hair!"  
  
Lily's guard was already up, she had suspected as much when the boys came in. She was a little worried, 'cause well, her hair wasn't exactly that normal was it?  
  
"Us pull hair my dear?! Why do you speak such lies?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh.. It's Sirius right? In case you hadn't realized, pulling Marlie's hair was the first thing you did when you came in here," Lily said in an exasperated tone.  
  
At this, Sirius walked right up to Lily so their faces were a few inches apart. Lily braced herself for a debate but instead felt a tug on her hair. And before she could even fully acknowledged what had happened, Sirius had raced out the door and out of sight. Remus looked from a bewildered Lily to an almost hysterical Dorca and without a word turned on his heel and followed Sirius out the door. Peter had already left the scene. James didn't seem to realize that his friends had left him, he was still staring at Lily.  
  
Lily finally seemed to realize that she was being stared at, and asked James with a hint of amusement in her voice, "Uh.. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh.. what? Oh! No, no.. It's just your.. Never mind," James said in a hurry.  
  
Dorca seemed to be trying desperately to control herself, she was shaking in silent laughter.  
  
James seemed to be getting more confused at the minute. Looking around he realized that he was alone and asked, "Uhhhh. Where did everyone go?!"  
  
That was too much for Dorca, she broke down completely and lost all dignity an eleven- year old could possibly have.  
  
Before Lily could answer James's idiotic question, she heard a voice in the hallway again.  
  
"Yo, Jamsiepoo! Get with the program, we've left already you great prat!"  
  
Lily, seeing the look of anger on James's face, started to wonder if Dorca could use some company on the floor.. She was having a hard time keeping her face straight. Looking down. She saw that Marlie already had joined her.  
  
James, very red in the face, turned quickly and ran out the door.  
  
"I HOPE YOU KNOW SOME GOOD HEALING SPELLS SIRIUS, 'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA NEED THEM VERRRYYY SOON!!"  
  
At this remark, the girls lost all control.  
  
Dorca managed to get out, "Those were the idiots that were trying to find the bathroom! I wish I had helped them, I hate Snape."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were still laughing.  
  
An hour later, they thought that they had themselves under control, but one look at each other and they were proved wrong.  
  
Seeing the boys after the train ride also proved to help the girls lose all insanity.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
And that my friends is how Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, (aka Dorca) Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew came to meet. That's a lot of people.. The next chapter will be 5 years later, when the gang is in their 6th year. Until then, TTFN!  
  
EllA 


	2. Ch 1: Pranks and Plans

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters. All of the characters come from HP and the Order of the Phoenix. I wish I did own them though, it would be nice to be richer than the Queen of England..  
  
Moviechicka: You were the first one to review my story, thank you! It was a great review and I really hope you like this one as well. Thanks for checking daily!  
  
Elvinfairyofdarkness: Hey sis! I wasn't expecting you to review but I am very glad you did, thanks! Oh and thanks for bugging me nonstop to update.  
  
Chocolate Taco: I haven't had time to read your story but I definitely will. And I'll make sure to review. Thanks for your support!  
  
Pheonixspell: Thanks for you review! I hope your not disappointed with this chapter, but the next ones should be much better. It's just hard and boring to introduce the characters and all that. Keep reading!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is incredibly boring, but don't worry. Just get through this chapter and there will be tons of fun stuff in the future ones.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Five years had slowly passed for Lily, James, and their friends. But during those five years, many relationships had been established.  
  
Marlie, Lily, and Dorca were all the best of friends, but all very different. While Dorca was loud and wild, Marlie was calm and down to earth. Lily fit in the middle with her fiery temper and mood swings, she didn't have her red hair for nothing. All three girls were brilliant in school and each had her own best subject. Dorca excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Marlie excelled in History of Magic, and Lily excelled in Charms.  
  
James and his gang were also very close. Over the years they become known as The Marauders, a name given to them after they're many pranks on the school. James was known as Prongs, Sirius as Padfoot, Remus as Moony, and Peter as Wormtail. No one really understood the history or meaning of their nicknames, which was for the best. James and Sirius were the two that held The Marauders together. They were both mischievous and both trying to out do the other for the most detentions in a year. Remus was the most studious and serious of the group. He was the adult of the group, but still enjoyed the fun Sirius and James supplied. Peter was a whole other story. No one really knew why he even was a Marauder. His cluelessness, stupidity, and clumsiness were all characteristics that were the exact opposite of the other Marauders. The rest of the group spent a large amount of their time just trying to get Peter to pass his grade. On the other hand, James exceeded in Transfiguration while Remus did best in Potions. Sirius had the skill and capability in him, but never seemed to really care. But when he applied himself to his studies, he did extremely well.  
  
Both groups were sorted into Gryffindor five years ago and participated in the Quidditch games in some way. As Gryffindor's captain, James played seeker while Sirius and Dorca both played beaters. The others went to the games and cheered the three players on.  
  
It was an early Saturday morning when Lily found herself in the Great Hall with only James for company.  
  
'Five years has done nothing to mature that boy..' Lily thought to herself as she watched James pour what looked like salt in the pumpkin juice pitcher that sat on the Slytherin's table. Looking at her watch she realized that it was only 7:30 in the morning and James was already at it.  
  
"Uhh.. James are you sure you should be doing that?" She asked from her spot at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well I guess that depends that on your point of view doesn't it? 'Cause I mean to you, no I shouldn't. But on the other hand, I should. I think it's more than necessary.. for the improvement of all humanity," James replied to her while emptying the rest of the container's contents into the pitcher.  
  
"And how is putting salt in the Slytherin's pumpkin juice going to help improve humanity?" Lily asked while she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you honestly tell me that you won't get some entertainment when you see one of the Slytherin's, hopefully Snape's, reaction? And besides, who said it was salt?"  
  
"Oh wonderful, what is it then if it's not salt?"  
  
James opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance. Looking over Lily's shoulder, he suddenly burst into laughter.  
  
"What the heck.." Lily said as she turned around. But she wasn't heard, her voice was drowned out by Dorca's yells.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SIRIUS IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
Dorca was attempting to walk towards Lily but finding it a hard thing to accomplish. With Sirius skipping backwards and singing a pointless song at the top of his lungs it was no wonder why Dorca looked torn between amusement and anger.  
  
"STOP IT YOU GREAT PRAT BEFORE I TRIP YOU!"  
  
Sirius paid no attention to Dorca's yells and continued with his song, "Laaaaaa laaaaa laaa leeee leee DEEEE!! Laaaaa laaaa leee leee DEEEE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
With each 'de' and 'da' Lily and Dorca had to cover their ears, it was to painful to hear Sirius's attempt to hit his high notes. Sirius finally stopped when they reached the table where Lily and James were.  
  
By the time Marlie, Remus, and Peter had joined the others, the Slytherin's pitcher was completely forgotten. That was until Snape decided he was thirsty. Out of nowhere Snape starting hacking and rolling around the floor, which caused James, Sirius, and Dorca to crack up. When smoke started to steam from Snape's greasy head, the three of them lost control. Marlie was to engrossed in her current book to comprehend what was going on and Peter couldn't figure out what everyone found so funny anyways. Lily and Remus were both torn between laughing and anxiety.  
  
"Prongs -gasp- what the hell -gasp- did you do?" Sirius asked between laughs and breathing.  
  
"I nicked some -HAHAHAHA- pepperup potion -gasp- from the hospital wing. Haahaaa I am sooo good!"  
  
Dorca couldn't even string two words together, she was too busy laughing her head off.  
  
Lily finally seemed to find her voice. "Oh that's so mature! Really Potter! What the hell are you thinking??"  
  
"Aww come on Lily, even you have to admit that was priceless," Dorca said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"It certainly was not! I can't believe this.. Really Dorca! Get yourself under control! Come on Marlie, lets go," Lily said she grabbed her bag and Marlie's upper arm.  
  
"That's nice Lily," Marlie said she turned a page in her book and pulled her arm away.  
  
"ARRHHH!! FINE THEN, I'LL GO BY MYSELF!!!" And with that Lily got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Marlie finally looked up when Lily yelled and asked Remus, "What's up with her?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
Dorca stopped laughing and got a serious look on her face. She said, "I do, she's to stressed out about her grades. That girl must spend at least 5 hours on her homework every night. It's no wonder why she's so mad all the time. She needs to get out and live a little!"  
  
"Well.. we could help her out in that area. How would you guys like to help us out with a prank tonight?" Sirius replied.  
  
At that, Marlie finally put her book down. "Ohhh no. That will go over REAL well. Absolutely not. You saw how she reacted just now. We need to try and relax the girl, not stress her out by getting her mad. Can't we think if something else?"  
  
"What about a Quidditch game tonight? Not a real one, just a sort of practice game," Remus asked.  
  
"That's a great idea.. but how are we going to get her out of her dorm?"  
  
"Easy, we'll kidnap her. So anywho.. Now that that's taken care of who's up for a game of exploding Snap??" Sirius asked everyone as he got the cards out of his pocket.  
  
"Sirius those don't look like ordinary cards.."  
  
"That's cause they aren't. They're one of the experimental decks that the makers had to throw out. The guy said they were too powerful or something.. I don't know. He said something about taking it down a notch.. I wasn't really paying attention. Wanna play?" He asked Dorca.  
  
"Uhh.. no thanks, I'll just watch," she replied with a frown on her face.  
  
"I will I will I will I will!!! And I bet you 20 galleons that I win," James yelled.  
  
"Your on!"  
  
"Oh wonderful.. Oh golly gee.." Marlie said as she returned to her book.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Well there you go.. Hope you liked it, and if you didn't that's ok because it wasn't all that great of a chapter. But just wait for the future chapters!  
  
EllA 


End file.
